This invention relates to a transdermal drug delivery device and to a method for its manufacture.
A common type of transdermal drug delivery device, also variously referred to as a medical bandage, treatment pad, drug patch, etc., includes a drug reservoir or depot in the form of a drug-storing matrix or carrier and means for attaching or securing the device to a surface of unbroken skin. Representative transdermal delivery devices are described in, among others, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,494; 3,996,934; 4,060,084; 4,286,592; 4,379,454; 4,568,343; 4,588,400; 4,573,995; 4,615,599; 4,764,379; 4,863,738; 5,006,342; and, 5,066,494.